theanimelandfandomcom-20200214-history
The Blue Beatles
The Blue Beatles were a Finnish folk rock band. Ben's favorite music group, two girls speak Russian, one girl speaks with a Valley-Girl accent and the guy speaks Americanized. They are all voiced by a Finnish folk band called Varttina. There hit song is called "Matalii Ja Mustii" which is a song written by there voice actors, Varttina. There names are a pun on a classic band called "The Beatles" and plus, there names are similar to the original name for The Beatles, The Silver Beatles. The band was dissolved in October 31, 2012 after the death of leader Lorenzo Ciccano at the age of 32. All of the albums were returned into Finland and were re-released as "The Blue Beatles: Final Album" including the last song sung by Lorenzo and the song sung by the remaining members of the group. Members *'Lorenzo Ciccano:' The leader of the Blue Beetles. He is the only member who wears glasses. He plays the electric guitar and seems to have powers of his own. He can shoot laser beams, make sonic screeches and turn anyone or anything into inanimate objects. He seems to be best friends with Michael Jackson and Simon Cowell. Lorenzo is Hispanic-Russian who was an immigrant who moved to Mexico at the age 3. Lorenzo is not aware of his brother planning to kill him. He was Americanized accented because his mother was American but her step-mother was Mexican causing Lorenzo to be Mexican, Russian and American. He seems to be a parody of John Lennon. He is named after the artist, Lorenzo de Medici. His last interview was in The Arsenol Hall Show with the other members. During production of the interview, Lorenzo was complaining of a sore throat and two weeks later, it was reported that he's at the hospital on New York City being out of the weather suffering from ammonia and that he might not make it through the night. It has been offcially confirmed that he died on October 31, 2012 during Halloween having to die from a heart attack at the age of 32. He was buried in his hometown on Finland. After his death, his old bandmates performed their last song in memory of Lorenzo and The Blue Beatles has officially been dissolved. His death is based on Jim Henson and Davy Jones of The Monkees death. *'Lavinia Sora:' Lorenzo's sister. She speaks with a Russian accent. She is the singer of the group. She is a parody of Paul McCarthy. She is named after the artist, Lavinia Fontana. *'Judith Sunshine:' The only member of the band who speaks in a Valley Girl accent. She is Lorenzo's pen pal. She plays the drums in the band. She is a parody of George Harrison.. She is named after the artist, Judith Leyster. *'Antonia Soupp:' Another member who speaks in a Russian accent. She plays the piano in the band. She is a parody of Ringo Starr. She is named after artist, Antonia Uccello. *'Sandro Ciccano/Little Barrel:' Lorenzo's brother. Not officially a band member, but plays understudy by playing his bongo drums. He was called Little Barrel because of his bongos, similar to Donkey Kong. Ever since then, he plans to kill his brother and rob him from his possistion as leader. After the death of his brother from natural causes, he regrets his actions for even planning on killing him and was never seen again. He is named after artist, Sandro Botticelli even having the same nickname.